Talk:List of fake episodes
OMG OMG OMG! they could take alot of these ideas and mess with them and make them real episodes, ive been waiting a long time for these episodes just to figure out there fake, they could at least be inspired by them 16:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Sometimes they are, sometimes they aren't. Either way, talk pages are not places for those comments. Please create a forum on Forum:The Backyard if you wish to discuss this. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 16:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::As Flash said, this should be discussed in a Forum. Keep in mind that it's a standard policy for most companies to not accept outside ideas because of legal issues. Any fake episode here would be fair game for Fan fiction, though. — RRabbit42 16:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I saw a wikipedia article called "Phineas and Ferb: We Saved Perry" it said it was a movie where phineas and ferb find out perry's secret life, but then i googled it and found nothing, i searched it here and found nothing, and the article was deleted. should this be put on this list? --AgentGoldfish 02:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Though we started out listing some from other websites like IMDb, this wiki has grown enough that keeping it in order will be enough of a job. Unless someone tries to create that episode here, we don't need to add it to the list. — RRabbit42 16:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :You know what I find interesting? Many of these fake episodes are ideas that I have shared with the creators through the Disney Channel website. Anyone else have a similar situation? Zeoj99 (talk) 04:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb: We Saved Perry I just found an article online about it! It as a LOT of spelling mistakes and doesn't make sense. Zacbio :Then it is probably fan fiction. Please list the URL for the website so I can verify this. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: I can not find it now. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 16:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 71.49.244.150 (user)'s possible fakes The episodes Future Schlock and Teed Off are likely fakes. They have no links except for User:BeatOli's talk page and this page plus the categories. I don't even know who the characters Mushu, lumpus, Rabbit, Rocko, Heffer, Heffer 2, Filburt, Filburt 2, Filburt 3, Mr. Bighead, Monkey, Spunky, Tigger, Scout Boys, Slinkman, Yoshi, Patrick, Mr. Aliens, Larry the Banana, and Bob the Banana. Honestly? Is this a crossover of SpongeBob, Pooh (Winnie the Pooh or My Friends Tigger and Pooh), VeggieTales, Mario, and other shows I don't know??? I mean come on the actors include: from SpongeBob- Tom Kenny and Mr. Lawrence... Really? The person who made this is user 71.49.244.150 who canbe found through the two's page history logs. By the way from VeggieTales I found that because of Larry and Bob. AgentP 19:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : They were indeed fake episodes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Miscellaneous Titles Some of the titles in Miscellaneous Titles are familiar. Reality Show Elimination! sounds like Nerdy Dancin' because of the reality show part. Too Many Platypuses could be similar to Oh, There You Are, Perry because they had all the platypuses... or platypii... or platypeople... or well you know what I mean. (sorry got caught up there in the phineas and ferb quote mood) Ship Reck story and Beard2BFeard sound like The Ballad of Badbeard due to the Beard part and Ship Reck story could also be Swiss Family Phineas because of the ship wreck. You know what I mean? AgentP 01:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Also, Wild Wild West sounds like the Magnifiecent Few. (Zacbio) : : Around the World In just a Day sounds like Summer Belongs To You. The boy who NEVER sleeps... TALK TO ME!!!!!! 14:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't blink a thing sounds like Don't Even Blink. Fangoriously 00:19, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Episode Title I've recently discovered, by way of the Austar online TV guide, that Ain't No Kiddie Ride is scheduled to air in Australia under the title "The Ride At Tri-State Mart". I suggest this is added to the "Alternate Episode Titles" section to avoid confusion. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 05:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow. My made-up episode was heard by Dan Povenmire. Interesting. YAY! - Fanfiction2010 Episodes on Wikipedia On Wikipedia it says some episodes for Season 3. Are "Phineas and Max" and "Phineas and Ferb-Buster Catcher" real? The episode plot follows: *Phineas and Max: Perry the Platypus has a new partner scorpion codenamed Agent S. *Phineas and Ferb-Buster Catcher: Candace hires new helpers, Wendy (from Unfair Science Fair Redux), a tall girl (from No More Bunny Business and Summer Belongs to You!) It also says that the Season 3 Aladdin episode will be a crossover and that sneak peeks of Season 3 will be shown during Shake It Up New Years. Is all this information true? 13:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) they aren't canidates for deletion so they aren't fake. Well all the season 3 episodes First off.......NEVER believe anything written on Wikipedia.......that website has had a reputation as a very tainted source of information on a lot of things, including the show "Phineas and Ferb". A lot of false information is put on there and quality control is not undertaken to ensure that the information posted there is truthful and accurate. Secondly, we have not gotten any information from anywhere to confirm what you mentioned about the above episodes and about the Aladdin episode, so it probably wrong. BigNeerav 15:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do these episodes have to be fake? Some of them could have been interesting stories and plots. Tpffan5196 01:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : They're fake because they didn't come from anyone employed by Disney. It is a standard practice in the television industry not to use any unsolicited story ideas because of the legal problems involved in securing the rights to those ideas. However, if you like them, make your own fan fiction story over on the Fanon site from one or more of them. Most of the time, the people that add these fake episodes don't stick around to develop them, so they're unclaimed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just added a fake episode To let you know, I've added a fake episode I found on wikipedia called Baljeet's Cousin. I put it in the Possible Fake Episodes section because I don't know if it's fake or real. Owner2647 17:31, February 12, 2011 :I reverted it since there was not source of where it came from. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 17:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's generally the sign of a fake episode. In addition, the poor grammar in the description and the fact that it lists a celebrity that isn't matched by an official press release also point to this being a fake episode. :: In general, the Fake episodes list was for pages created on this wiki, not what appears on other websites. However, we have moved past the point where we try to educate the people about not creating fan fiction. None have ever responded, so now we just delete the pages. They are only warned against making fan fiction if they keep at it. The Fake episodes list is more for historical purposes now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't Blink a Thing is based off of Don't Even Blink. Evil Counterparts have More Fun! seems partially based off of Quantum Boogaloo and 2nd Dimension. Robo Ruff is based off of Candemery. More Jet to Always Love Me is probably based off the machine Dr. Doof made in Chez Platypus. Dental Care is a Owl City song, in which they say "And laugh out loud as I'm beaming from ear to ear", which reminds me that Phineas smiles almost 24/7. Too Many Platypuses kinda seems based off of Come Home Perry because when they're looking at all the platypuses to see which one is Perry. Beard2BFeared seems based off of the Ballad of Bad Beard. Invader Phin was based off of Invader Zim, a TV show from Nickelodeon. Thanks! :) The Big Switch I wish the episode "The Big Switch" was real!! RonRebel 02:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Template date The template date is missing for the Citation template. Also, the template name is written as citation instead of Citation. Template date: January 11, 2009. Thanks. 07:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Put Your Invention Where Your / My Mouth Is I added a fake/cancelled episode that used to be announced and planned by Swampy Marsh but cancelled. For some reason, I added it in the list. If you would like to remove it, then go ahead. PiaNO! (talk) 13:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Real Episodes This is what these miscellaneous titles mean if related to REAL episodes. Ghost House is actually One Good Scare Ought to Do It! or That's the Spirit Too Many Platypuses is actually a scene from Oh, There You Are, Perry The Ultimate Ferbdown '''is probably Got Game?' '''Perry Gets Busted' is actually Across The Second Dimension Reality Show Elimination! is actually Nerdy Dancin' Ferb's Birthday (Unknown) That's So Not Candace is actually Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? Love Händel, Back Again For What? is actually Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together Double Phineas Trouble relates somewhat to''' Make Play' '''Suzy vs. Phineas' is actually Suddenly Suzy The LIVE-aCTION NE (Unknown) Lost in a house One Good Scare Ought to Do It! or That's the Spirit Erase Everything (Unknown) Ship Reck story is actually Swiss Family Phineas Beard2BFeard is actually The Ballad of Badbeard Wild Wild West is actually The Magnificent Few Toys Unite! is actually Toy to the World Sweet Secrets (Unknown) Perry Talks! (Unknown) Useless Mutant Ninja Humans (Unknown) Dental Cares is probably[[ Bully Bust| Bully Bust]] X-TREME (Unknown) Don't blink a thing is actually Don't Even Blink Phinabella and Ferbessa (Unknown) The Star Of Doom (Unknown) Dental care (Unknown) Phineas and ferb get brainwashed is actually the second part of Phineas and Ferb Get Busted Waldo izer (Unknown) Leave It To Candace (Unknown) Doofensmirtz Cries (Unknown) Phinio and Ferbigi is actually character title parodies to Mario and Luigi, and Phineas and Ferb. Invader Phin is actually a title parody to Invader Zim. Finding Ferb's Mother (Unknown) Freaky Ferb (Unknown) Keep Danville Beautiful (Unknown) Phineas and Ferb-Buster Catcher is actually Phineas and Ferb-Busters! Phineas and Ferb: We Saved Perry is actually Where's Perry? (Part One) (Part Two) Future Schlock is actually Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Teed Off is actually Put That Putter Away Phineas and Max (Unknown) Baljeet's Cousin is most likely That Sinking Feeling Phineas and Ferb's Boston Vacation is actually a title parody to Hawaiian Vacation and Christmas Vacation That are titles related to REAL episodes that were aired in Disney XD and Disney Channel. Cousin Bartie I think he'll try to romantically get her. Anyone else?LunarExplosion (talk) 20:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC)